At the Hogs cafe
by Teastwood
Summary: Remy Lupin meets some friends at the Hogs Cafe, which soon leads her to a handsome dude called Sirius Black, how will things go from here?
1. Watch it

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, the amazing JK Rowling did, Harry Potter, Always :)

Chapter 1

I sipped my tea, savouring the warmth of the amber liquid, and the way the heat travelled through my body, and the cup warming my hands in the cold room. The book on my lap was holding all my attention, but the warmth of the tea soon put me to sleep.

"Remy." I awoke, my boyfriend Severus was running his long fingers through my short blonde hair, "Hey Sev." I murmured, "Remy, I would enjoy your presence with me at the Hogs Cafe, would you?"

"I'll have to ask my mother" I waddle to the kitchen, "Hey Ma, may I go to the cafe with my boyfriend?" She chuckled,

"Kids these day, ok Remy, but be safe."

I kissed her cheek, "Thanks Ma!" I ran back to Sev smiling, "Lets go!"

I sank my teeth into my vegetarian pizza, while Sev sipped on coffee, "Thanks Sev!" I said, through a mouthful of veggies, "It's really great!" But I could tell his attention was elsewhere. I followed his gaze to the waitress, she had a slim body and red hair that elegantly cascaded down her back, "Waitress." Said Severus, she walked over and I saw her brilliant emerald eyes sparkle, "May I get you two anything?"

"Your number." Purred Sev, I was stunned I am his girlfriend and he is flirting in front of me! The girl laughed, "Oh please, look at you!" She then turned serious, "And I've got a boyfriend, and also, unless this is your sister, you are going to be sorry." He looked at me like he just realised I was there. I was about to yell at him when I saw a boy walking over, he had deep brown eyes and shaggy black hair, his jawline was like perfect too, "James!" Cried the girl, "Lily Babe!" He hugged her, "James, this boy hit on me."

So James was him, and his girl friend was Lily, they were so perfect! "Is this true?" I looked up, James was looking at me quizzically, "Oh uh, yes." I sighed sadly, "And I'm his girlfriend." Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes she is so let's go Babe." I realised how many times he has hurt me and I've just forgotten, "No. I was your babe, but now you are never happy to see me, always sneaking around and hitting on other girls." I sobbed

"Remy." He growled

"No! I was your girlfriend, but not anymore!" I yelled, James looked at me and my tear stained face then turned to Severus. He grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to a wall, "Listen up mate, you better learn to respect people because I swear to merlin..." Severus' eyes started watering and his nose started to run, "What's your name?"

"Severus Snape."

"Well more like Snivellus, anyway you are not allowed in here again, if I see you here you better watch out." And with that, Severus was released and he promptly ran away.


	2. Siriusly?

"Are you okay?" Asked Lily

"Yeah I guess." I replied, wiping a tear off my face, "He was never great anyway..."

James walked over and kissed Lily's head, he was so tall. I wish I had an attractive boyfriend like that, "Babe," started James, "You finish in 10 minutes."

"Oh yeah, thanks Potter!" She laughed, as she walked back to the kitchen. James sat next to me, "I'm sorry, Emma was it?"

"Remy actually, Remy Lupin."

"James Potter! So you just went through some crap and I want to invite you over to our party tonight?" I smile shyly, it did sound great but my mum would kill me, but maybe she'll think I went to Sev's I mean she doesn't know about the breakup... "Yes that would be awesome!" I replied, James looked pleased, "You can walk with Lily and I after." I smiled, this would be fun hopefully.

"Ok Remy, make sure you are covered because the snow is intense!" Lily said, I tightened my brown scarf, it matched my eyes. James and Lily grasped each other's hands and then we all walked out side. "Damn it's cold." I complained, it felt like if my teeth chattered any more, they would break. "My shoelace is untied..." said James, slowly lowering down to tie it, "No babe let me!" Said Lily happily, then she bent down, and, "AH LILY!" Yelled James, wiping the snow from his face, "Haha James!" Roared Lily, as she ran away, "Yeah you better run!" James chased her, and when he did, he tackled her to the floor and then they both later in the snow laughing. I walked over slowly, not wanting to trip when Lily pulled me down, "AH!" I screamed as my body plummeted to the cold doom below, "Now I'm cold and wet!" I complained, trying not to laugh.

After some more walking and tripping over, we arrived at a big house, "Welcome to my home!" Said James proudly, he opened the doors and I stepped inside, "Ok Remy, if you go up the stairs and to the left, there is a bathroom, there should be some clothes in there." I realise that my clothes are still wet. "Thanks Lily!" I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and shut the door. I took of my jacket and my shirt, and was about to take off my singlet when, "Hello random chick, I know I'm gorgeous but please don't strip." I turned around so fast to see a guy smirking at me, he had gray eyes and long shaggy hair like a dog. I spun around really fast, and my face was red, he laughed and chucked me a jumper, it had a lion on it, then he walked out. What just happened...


	3. Never have I ever

I walked down the stairs quite quickly, I was excited to forget about the whole stripping thing. I sat down next to Lily, who was awfully close to James, "So what are we gonna do?" I asked, I was curious,

"We will eat pizza and then play this game called never have I ever."

"Awesome!" I pumped my fist into the air. All was well until, "Hey Love!" That voice, it made me tense, it was him. I turned around sharply, "Pervert!" I screamed, Lily looked at me strangely, "Remy... this is James' brother Sirius..." I looked at him, he had the same masculine body, the same crooked smile, well smirk more like it, but he had gray eyes, and the were sparkling like- "Love, when you're done drooling over my gorgeous face..." I snapped back and realised I was staring at him, not at his face anymore but down his body, "Oh my god no." I said,

"And you call me a pervert..." he mumbled

My face probably went the colour of my jumper, "Ahem." Said Lily, breaking the awkward silence, "Let's eat!"

After eating 5 and a half pizzas between us, we all decided it was time to play the game. "Never have I ever stripped in front of a guy." Said Sirius, I glared at him as I put down a finger, "The hell Remy who?" Asked James, "Does it matter? I would be more worried about your Girlfriend..."

He turned to Lily and she had put 3 fingers down, "Sorry James, I'm 17 and I've had a great life." I couldn't contain my laughter, "My turn!" I laughed, "Never have I ever kissed a girl." And all 3 of them put down a finger! "Damn Lily!" I chuckled, James kissed Lily on the cheek, "Guess I'm putting another finger down!"

We played for ages until it was everybody on one finger, and it was my turn. The fate of everybody was in my hands, "Never have I ever..." the suspense was enough to kill, "Been related to James!" I laughed evilly as I watched Sirius admit defeat, "Wait!" I said, I walked up to Sirius, and smushed a prince of pizza on his face, "Ha!" I was happy, "I'm going to bed." I announced as I went to the room on the right.

I relaxed in the big black bed, it smelt familiar and pleasant, the room was dark with lots of posters and magazines taped to the wall. I realised then, that I shouldn't be happy right now. My boyfriend who I really like just cheated on me and my dad had been gone for a while, he should've been home 3 weeks ago. More sad thoughts filled my mind. "Remy?" It was Sirius, I really liked Sirius, he was like Severus but like James, he was perfect and I might have feelings for him but what can I do? He sat down next to me, "How are you?" I suddenly couldn't hold it it, and I started crying, "Oh no please don't cry." He begged, I started saying all my problems, "My boyfriend cheated on me, my dad is gone and he might not be coming back, I have no friends except for tonight and I don't know if you guys are my friends, and I really like this cute amazing guy Sirius and I don't know what to do!" I sobbed miserably. He looked at me and I realised what I said, "Shit." I got up and ran down the stairs and out the door, only to realise it was snowing and I was wearing a thing jumper and some shorts.


	4. It's okay

My toes were really cold so I ran back inside, only to bump into Sirius, "Oh I'm hey I'm sorry." I mumbled, I was embarrassed, "I'm just going to go to bed because I ruined everything I mean-"

"Remy, it's okay." He said softly, then he softly put his hands in my hair and tilted my face up toward him, "It's okay, because I feel the same." And then he brought his face to mine, his lips pressed against mine and he pulled me closer, he kissed me softly but with passion. I was left breathless, "Wow." I whispered, he chuckled, "It was amazing?" I laughed,

"Severus never kissed me like that, maybe a quick kiss on the cheek but it had no emotion." I felt like I was dreaming, that dreamy feeling of peace, "You like it when I kiss you?"

"I don't know yet." I reached up and put my arms around his neck, "Let's find out." He smiled and kissed me again, it was a wonderful feeling of happiness, I felt him push a little harder on my lips, "Wha-" I was interrupted because the moment I opened my mouth he put his tongue in my mouth, I had never done this before so I just sort of let him do whatever, because I enjoyed it too. Too soon, he pulled away, "So?" He asked

"Damn..." was all I could manage to say, how could he make me feel so amazing! He laughed again, "Wait until you see me in bed!"

"Huh?" I asked

"I'm only joking!" He smirked

"Well I'm tired, so speaking of bed, I'm going to go sleep in one."

"Lucky bed..." he muttered, "You are sleeping in my room, so I am allowed to sleep in my bed to." He suddenly chirped,

"Well I'll sleep on the couch." I said as I poked out my tongue and went to sleep on the couch.

"Remy!" Lily's sing-song voice awoke me from my wonderful sleep, "Breakfast!"

I groaned, I hate mornings! "One minute..." I grumbled as I practically rolled off the couch and zombie walked to the bathroom. I wanted a shower. I walked over and turned on the hot taps, I closed the curtains and let the water soothe my cold body. I was rinsing our my hair when there was a knock on the door, "OCCUPIED!" I yelled, not wanting another 'stripping' incident, my response was a laugh and that far too familiar voice, "You sure I can't join you love?" I huffed

"Yes, I'm sure Sirius, Wait your turn."

I heard him whine and then walk away, now I could enjoy my shower.

I found a black dress, that was probably Lily's, along with some stockings and a leather jacket. I put it all on then walked out, "Oh Remy that dress suits you!" Lily ran up to me and hugged me, "Thanks Lily!" She insisted that I kept it, I ate some strawberries and was reading a magazine when Sirius ran down the stairs, "Remy!" He yelled. He came and picked me up, making me drop my magazine in shock, then he kissed me quickly on the cheek, "Hi Sirius..."

"You look amazing in my jacket!" I realised I was wearing his jacket, "Thanks!"

He stared at me for ages when Lily cleared her throat, we both looked at her and laughed, "When did this happen?" She squealed, "Last night!" I said running up to her, "Let me tell you the story!"

=—-Hey peeps who are reading this! I know this story isn't that fantastically epic but SIRIUSLY I still write it coz it's the thought that counts right? I try to upload everyday, and if I do miss a day, I post more the next day, please leave a review and I'm open to suggestions because you are reading it so you should have a say! I hope you enjoy this story, it is my first—-=


End file.
